Love's Worth Fighting For
by Skitz
Summary: not PG13 yet! i think. may get even higher rating later! Mimi thinks Matt's dead... first fic R
1. Chapater 1

Love's Worth Fighting For  
  
Hey everyone! Skitz here with my first fanfic ever to be published. I've written tonz, but it's the first to make it. Umm. its gunna have a mix of couplings. Mostly Mimato I think. So yah. enjoy! Oh yah, sry in advance if I jumped right into it. It's just the way it came out!!  
  
Everything was so hot, so deathly hot. Blood slowly oozed out of my mangled body. Was this how it was going to end? With me leaving this forsaken world with just a whisper of the wind. My life slowly left me as I stared toward the abyss. the screams of sirens ringing throughout my ears. Suddenly a deafening explosion filled the cold, dark night and my pain-racked scream was lost as the world went dark.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa woke up in a cold sweat to her alarm clock beeping like a mad fool. She stepped gingerly out of bed and made her way to the washroom. She glanced at her clock before entering. '7. I still have time for a shower' she thought before closing the bathroom door. It was a day like any other day. The sun shining, birds chirping. the works. Yet, dark clouds hung in the distance. Sort of signalling the darkness to come. 'Today is the day!' Mimi thought happily as she bounced out of her large home. Walking towards the intersection where she was supposed to meet her best friend Sora, Mimi noticed a lot of flashing lights, sirens and people standing around looking sick to their stomachs. She cringed. 'Wow, very bad accident. Poor people.' The accident was instantly wiped from her mind as she spotted Sora waving to her.  
  
"Hey Sor!" Mimi shouted and ran up to her friend. "You see the accident? Look pretty bad. Oh well, nothing can ruin my mood!" Mimi and Sora talked about nothing in particular as they walked the last distance to school. They were grinning ear to ear as they entered their classroom. They had decided today was THE day. The day they'd tell their long time crushes that they liked them. Immediately though, they noticed the grim faces on everyone in the room. At Mimi's desk stood Tai and everyone but Matt. Also, there was the teacher and the principal as well as a police officer staring dismally towards them. "What's with the long faces? You all look like someone's died or something. Jeez!" Mimi joked. "Sor, Mimi, you don't know?" Kari asked shakily. "Know what?" Sora asked looking puzzled. "Oh god, we didn't wanna have to tell you, but there's been an accident." Mimi's face turned ash white. "Accident? With who? OMG! Are they ok?"  
  
Kari, Davis and a girl named Katherine stepped aside revealing a very distraught TK. "he's. he's dead. Matt. dead." TK managed to say before running out of the room with Kari at his heals calling his name. Mimi shrunk to the floor. "Dead.? He can't be. just can't." Mimi believed that it wasn't real; they were lying just to see how she'd react. TK had never been a good actor though. and the dream. But it was Matt. He was indestructible. He was her best friend and her love for as long as she could recall. She was going to tell him today. But he was dead. dead. dead. The word echoed through out her mind as Mimi crumpled into a heap on the floor, and the world went black.  
  
FLASHBACK It was early spring and a young girl was flouncing through the park smelling flowers. Out of nowhere a ball came soaring through the air and smacked her right in the middle of her head. "OUCH!" she cried, her hand immediately flying to the spot on her head where a large bump was forming.  
  
Just then a boy out of breath came running up "Did you see a baseball come through here? I lost mine."  
  
"Did I see it? Yah, I saw it. Right in my face!" the girl replied angrily. "Okay, cool! Where'd it go?" he asked, not getting it. The young girl angrily pushed him to the ground cutting his head open right where the ball had hit her. Retaliating he jumped up and pushed her. They began rolling around on the ground trying to win. By the end, they were both flat on their back, laughing hysterically. "Here. Here's your ball. By the way, I'm Mimi." She panted handing the young boy the ball.  
  
He grabbed the ball and grinned "Matt."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Mimi woke up in her bed with her hand flying to the scar of where the baseball hit and breathed out a sigh of relief. 'It must have been a dream. I'm at home in bed. It's not real. Just a horrible nightmare.' That hope was dashed as Sora and Tai walked in the room looking gloomily.  
  
"No!" She shouted, new tears forming rivers down her face.  
  
Sora nodded and hugged her sobbing friend. Mimi was taking it really hard. She had been in bed for 24 hours. "Mi, I know it may be hard to grasp but you gotta deal. They need the gang to go down to the morgue and identify the body. Make sure that is really is Matt" Tai nodded. "TK can't go alone, so the group volunteered. Plus, we think it'll better help you if you see it and accept it."  
  
Mimi slowly nodded and began to get out of bed as if in a trance. She believed it wouldn't be him there. It'd be somebody else and that Matt spent the night in the park. It was all she could do to hold on to one last inch of belief that he was alive.  
  
Tai left the room as Mimi grabbed a black tank top and black jeans. Though it seemed morbid, she was in that kind of mood. The entire way there, Mimi relived the moment of when her and Matt met. He just couldn't be dead. They had spent so many years together. Since they were 6 when they met at the park till now, 15. It's been too short a time. They deserved many more years together. She just couldn't have lost him.  
  
Before she knew it, they were standing outside the morgue. TK looked at the ground, and everyone just watched as they approached. They stood there for a moment before Joe commented, "we'll never know by standing out here. We should go in and identify the body." Everyone nodded and slowly made their way in. TK was shaking with grief as the glanced at the sterile looking room around them. Just then, a lady wearing a surgical apron and rubber gloves approached them.  
  
"You must be the group to identify the body."  
  
They all nodded solemnly.  
  
"Great! You can only come in 2 at a time, and one by themselves. So pair up now and we'll get started." The lady stated eyeing the 11 of them.  
  
Joe and Izzy went first following the lady into the room beyond the swinging metal doors. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Joe and Izzy to return. Two by two they entered the room, coming back out with fresh tears in their eyes, clinging to each other for support. Finally they were down to the last 3. Davis entered with TK, leaving the distraught group. He ran out moments later into the arms of Kari as he sobbed. Davis followed after grimly.  
  
"Mimi, it's your turn." He said, before turning his attentions to the group. Slowly, step-by-step she walked into the room. Each step felt like bricks and she took a breath and pushed open the doors.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mimi!" a voice called as Matt stepped forward from behind a bush. Mimi watched from her perch up in the tree as Matt hopped the branches and landed beside her. "For you me lady!" Matt said handing her a dandelion. "It isn't much but it's still pretty."  
  
Mimi grinned. He was always like that. Finding the beauty in everything. "Matt." Mimi began, planning on telling him exactly how she felt, but couldn't. She couldn't risk their friendship. Just then an ambulance drove by and Mimi cried out "I can't loose you Matt! I'd be lost without you. You're my best friend. We've been through everything, and the thought of you being gone just makes me feel like it isn't worth living!" Matt just pulled her into an embrace. "The world shrouded in darkness, fire burning everything everywhere, people dying of starvation and many different diseases, the world thrown into utter chaos, the world at it's end, no more life. Only then will I ever leave you Meemz!" And that was that. He always made it better. They may have only been 13, but it felt right. Mimi knew she found her love.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she eyes the doors upon doors opening to bodies, frozen. He eyes then laid upon the one that was open, and there covered by a sheet lay the answer to all her fears. Mimi had to know.  
  
With her heart pounding heavily in her chest she slowly made her way anxiously over to the sheet.  
  
"Alright, you must be Mimi. I'm going to pull back the sheet and nod if it's Yamato." The lady said. Mimi nodded and watched as the lady pulled back the sheet. What lay beneath almost made her sick. The twisted body lay mangled. Hardly unrecognizable. Everything was so distorted, but the face. The face just held the pure look of horror he must have felt before the end had come. Her hand flew to her mouth and she felt like she was going to be sick. Staring down at his face, she went to nod, but noticed something. There was no scar. The scar that she gave him after he had hit her on the head with the baseball. She had her scar, but there was no scar on him. Mimi shook her head no as a smile crept largely over her face. "Are you sure?" the lady asked puzzled. "Positive!" Mimi cried with glee. Tears of joy ran down her face. "He has a scar like mine in the same spot. I gave it to him years ago. There is no scar on this person. The head's intact. It's not Yama!" "Everyone! Please enter for a moment." The lady called out. She had to get everyone to re-evaluate. She had to see if it was or not. They all entered, and were shocked to see the smile on Mimi's face. "Mimi! Have you gone mad! Why the hell are you smiling!?" Cody yelled. "It's not Matt!" Mimi cried joyfully. "It is, stop denying it. Even TK said so!" Yolei shouted, angry that Mimi wouldn't accept it. "We're scar buddies!" Mimi said jumping around happily. "That has what to do with anything?" Sora asked looking very worn. "This person has NO scar! None what so ever! The head's intact and there is no scar or any evidence of a scar to be seen! It's just someone who looks like Matt!" Mimi screamed triumphantly. "OMG." they all whispered, rushing to the body. After careful checking, they all agreed. Mimi was right. It wasn't Matt. They all rushed outside, hoping to go to a payphone when Mimi spotted a certain person walking across the street.  
  
"Matt!!" Mimi screamed and dashed across the street. She ran right into the unsuspecting Matt who crashed to the ground. Mimi refused to let go and kept hugging him. Soon Matt was surrounded by everyone who were over joyed to see him. "I didn't know spending a couple nights in the park would get me missed that much." Matt said, clearly confused. "Thank you! Thank you God!" they were all shouting things like that all at once, sounding very jumbled. But one voice was heard clearly above all of them. "Matt, I love you more then anything in the world!"  
  
And that ends that chap. I know it kinda started outta nowhere there, but yah, it just all came out. Let me know how you liked it and whether you want more chaps or not. I've got other half finished stories on the go too so if you have any coupling you want, let me know n I'll write it. Till next time!!  
  
~Skitz 


	2. Chapater 2

"Mimi!"  
Slowly opening her eyes, she was blinded by the florescent lights above her. "Ugh, what's going on?"  
Her friends faces peered down anxiously at their fallen friend. Mimi realized she was still in the morgue, lying on the linoleum floor.

"Stress. You got too worked up when you discovered it wasn't Matt. You kind of passed out." Sora replied, pulling her friend to her feet. Embarrassed, Mimi glanced away. So they hadn't really found Matt. It was all a dream. Then it registered with her that Sora had stated it wasn't Matt's body.  
"He's alive?" She asked timidly, making sure she had heard right.  
Sora nodded. "Well, at least this isn't him. He's still missing."

Mimi turned on her heal and quickly rushed out. She knew where to go. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Of course they hadn't checked this one place. It was only a place that Mimi and Matt knew about. It was their refuge, there own little get-away to escape from everyday life.  
Flying into the park, she sprinted across the soccer field into the woods, and veered off the path. Dashing through the trees, ducking to avoid low branches. She finally arrived at a small opening in a rock face. Sliding in, she noticed that light was bouncing off the inside of the cave walls.  
She ran even faster, skidding around the corner, straight to the source of the light. The lantern dangled from the hook on the wall, and right below it sat Matt on the mattress they had hauled in there. He sat up startled.  
"Mi…" He was cut off by Mimi tackling him into a hug. Sobbing, she hugged him tighter, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear.

"Hey, calm down. What's the matter? Did someone do something to you? I'll kill…" Matt stroked her hair, noticing that she had lapsed in her usual care of her appearance. He looked down at her, and noticed how raged, and depressed she seemed, but also caught the huge amount of relief seeping out of her.  
"Matt, thank you! Thank you! I was so scared!" Mimi sobbed, her grip tightening even further.  
"Whoa, ease up there, Mi. Want to let me in on what's going on here?" Matt prodded gently.  
"You were dead!" She cried, burying her face into his chest.  
"I was what?!" Matt exclaimed, obviously confused.  
Trying to compose herself as much as possible, she explained to him all that had happened, leaving out the obvious detail that she was going to confess that she loved him.  
"I would never leave you or the others. I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone. You're my best friend Mi, I wouldn't go back on my word. You know I come out here for days at a time when things at home get too much to deal with. Why didn't you come check here?"  
"I didn't think of it 'til after I saw that the body wasn't yours." Mimi replied sheepishly. "I guess I was too overcome with grief, at the thought of never seeing you again…" At those words, Mimi broke down again.  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm here now Mi."  
I was just so worried, and scared. And I never got to tell you that I love you. I couldn't bare the thought of you never knowing that." Mimi's face reddened after realizing what she had just said, and returned her face to his chest.  
He cupped her chin, and gently her face to his, smiling coyly. "You think I never knew?" And with that, he kissed her.

**Authors Note**  
well... that's another chappy, one more to go i think. sry, i'm trying to update these best as possible. i hate leaving things unfinished... so hope you enjoyed, and id on't remember whatsoever what i was doing with story, so shrugs  
**muah**  
Skitz


End file.
